


BroRad for FinalassFlash

by San121



Series: Tumblr's Fault [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: CAN'T STOP, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, WON'T STOP, try to stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10233167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/San121/pseuds/San121
Summary: This is all for Finalassflash on Tumblr. I hope you read this, you funny peanut.





	

It had been an accident. Goten had wished to meet more Saiyans, curious about what his ancestors were like, and Gohan hadn’t been there to stop him. So here stood Bardock, Gine, Raditz, and, unfortunately, Broly.

“Uh-oh,” Goten whispers, backing away from the tall man as quietly as possible. However, Broly sees Bardock and begins to growl, “Kakarot.”

“Shit,” Bardock grits, grabbing Gine by the arm and fleeing while Raditz stumbles back in terrified awe as Broly powers up, “growing” in height and muscle mass. Realizing how much trouble Broly was going to cause, Goten powers up to Super Saiyan and leaps at Broly with a yell, which turns to a yelp as Broly grabs him by the head to slam him to the ground.

“KAKAROT!!!” Broly roars, unknowingly bringing Goku and Vegeta to the area.

“How is he alive?” Vegeta growls while Gohan and Trunks arrive behind them. Goku shakes his head when Beerus and Whis teleport near the battleground.

“Oh, look. It’s the mad Saiyan,” Whis comments while Broly lets out another roar of “KAKAROT!” Beerus scoffs at the raging Saiyan as Goten tries to flee from the monster-like being. None of the Z-fighters even noticed that Raditz was still there, left behind by Bardock in his escape with Gine.

“I-It’s hopeless…” he gasps, trembling in frightened awe as Broly fire a powerful blast his nephew. Bardock swooped down, scooping up Goten, then rocketed up, getting an enraged yell from Broly as he drops Goten off on Gine.

“He’ll kill us all… He’ll kill me…” Raditz gasps when Goku and Vegeta power up to attack Broly.

“I DON’T WANNA DIE AGAIN!! I’LL GO BACK TO HELL!! THAT SUCKED!!” Raditz yells, tears gathering in his eyes, unknowingly getting the attention of the Z-fighters. Broly, however, turns his head toward Raditz with a snarl. In terror, Raditz throws up his arms and shrieks “DON’TKILLME.PLEASENO.DON’TKILLME!!” A minute passes before Raditz reluctantly opens his eyes, confused for his lack of pain. In front of him, Broly powered down and looked at him in concern, confusing all the other Saiyans in the area.

“Tears…” Broly mumbles, shocked and staring at Raditz, “I- I’m sorry… Don’t cry… I’m sorry…” Raditz blinks rapidly, baffled at the drastic change of personality of the taller Saiyan.

“I… I wasn’t,” Raditz denies, stiffening when Broly leans in and pulls him into a hug, sniffing Raditz’s hair and purring. Raditz looks at the gathered fighters, making confused noises to just-as-baffled faces.


End file.
